Far
by DoctorPerky
Summary: A collection of poetry about various characters, canon and original, in the Tegami Bachi universe. *on hiatus until after the holiday*
1. Tears

Hi! The beginning of a collection of poetry for Tegami Bachi. Each poem focuses on a specific character's (or a specific set's) thoughts, feelings, and personality quirks.

I don't own Tegami Bachi.

Do enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Tears (Lag)<em>

I cried these many tears  
>not accepting who they were for.<br>My sincerest wish today  
>was not to weep for him anymore.<p>

I failed to keep a promise  
>to a friend that I hold dear<br>Now he is rather far  
>even when he stands near<p>

The longing in my soul  
>The void unfilled in my heart<br>I yearn to make it whole  
>This loneliness shall depart<p>

I take this step today  
>Forward to an unknown tomorrow<br>Cast our sad history away  
>Recalling happiness, discarding sorrow<p> 


	2. Dreams of Happiness

_The second installment of poetry. Enjoy!~_

* * *

><p><em>If you were here... (LloydElena)_

If you were here with me now, I would live a little more  
>We'd do many fun things together, life wouldn't be such a bore<br>If you were here with me now, I wouldn't have a care  
>We'd forget about time, and remember that which we share<p>

If you were here with me now, I wouldn't have to pretend.  
>I'd hold you close to my side, I'd hold you like a true friend.<br>If you were here with me now, nothing else would matter.  
>Not even that necklace you broke, nor my heart you would shatter<p>

* * *

><p><em>Catnip (Zaziecats xD)_

Fuzzy, furry  
>Furry, fuzzy<p>

Adorable beings of

Fuzzy, furry  
>Furry, fuzzy<p>

Lapping their milk and

Fuzzy, furry  
>Furry, fuzzy<p>

Chasing their tails and

Fuzzy, furry  
>Furry, fuzzy<p>

Scratching the bedposts and

Fuzzy, furry  
>Furry, fuzzy<p>

Sleeping in windowsills

Fuzzy, furry  
>Furry, fuzzy<p>

Meowing in unison

Fuzzy, furry  
>Furry, fuzzy<p>

Being in trouble and

Fuzzy, furry  
>Furry, fuzzy<p>

Adorably redeemed then

Fuzzy, furry  
>Furry, fuzzy<p>

Pursuing butterflies and

Fuzzy, furry  
>Furry, fuzzy<p>

Savoring the catnip, yeah.

* * *

><p><em>Tea Time (AriaNoir)_

Seated at this table across from him  
>Their intent gazes cast on a whim<br>Yet, she wished deeply for this day to come  
>This burden, still there, ever cumbersome<br>Would be lifted in its rightful time

Tension loomed between the pair  
>Words unspoken, words forever there<br>Clouds of phrases drifted through her mind  
>Carefree notions tainting reality in kind<br>Crafting sinking feelings in disconnected hearts.

Her reflection in the teacup below  
>A sorrowful expression, a face's hushed glow<br>The steady emanation of ripples on the tea  
>And teardrops from above that fell fast and free<br>Through this moment she had never felt as alone

The words once unspoken, those notions now set aside  
>All was revealed the moment she cried<br>Soon after, she felt the firm grasp of his hand  
>A grip reassuring from a once familiar man<br>The sensation from someone strange, yet not a stranger

Her loneliness abated, her true heart expressed  
>His response given honestly, her feelings treated in earnest<br>In her weeping and sorrow he knew she missed him so much  
>She understood his remorse through his warm and hopeful touch<br>And those simple gestures conveyed that which words were unable to.

* * *

><p><em>Windows and Doors (AriaLloyd)_

This door  
>a lonely girl<br>fights through sadness within  
>yet this facade of denial<br>shrouds her

This man  
>a companion<br>and a void to be filled  
>Each day to the next, often spent<br>Alone

Delight:  
>an illusion<br>more suitable for him  
>reality's complacence gone<br>awry

That girl  
>he looked after<br>her best interests at heart  
>this man who sees nothing through these<br>facades

Their loves  
>amaranthine<br>This common bond of loss  
>as lasting as light trickles through<br>windows.

This door  
>a companion<br>more suitable for him  
>this man who sees nothing through these<br>windows

* * *

><p>AN: My apologies for the lack of updates! It's close to the end of my summer semester (which means final exams), after which I have one week off, and then I have my fall classes. Thank you for your support and patience! :D


	3. Heart Like a Butterfly

As requested from MoonfireHikari. I do apologize in advance if this wasn't quite what you were looking for, and also for taking so long with this. :3 Please, enjoy!

I don't own Tegami Bachi, or the other characters here. :)

* * *

><p><em>Heart Like a Butterfly (AzureZazie)_

The path of green, the milkweed leaves  
>This hidden happiness not yet blossomed<br>Consume the kindness, be nurtured and pleased  
>Grow through adversity, this heart like a butterfly.<p>

Flourish in the cocoon, become true love  
>Dream only of that hidden happiness to reveal itself<br>Its warmth as radiant as the artificial sun above  
>A hope maturing, this heart like a butterfly.<p>

Emerge victorious from that shell of strife  
>This journey to happiness ever filled with conflict<br>A smile she dreamed of, as beautiful as life  
>That life worth living, this heart like a butterfly.<p>

The time is before her to spread wings and take flight  
>Empowered by true happiness, she presses forward<br>Discard unhappy memories, and together make many happy and bright  
>Her love for him eternal, this heart like a butterfly.<p> 


	4. The Day the World Went Dark

Enjoy! I don't own Tegami Bachi.

* * *

><p><em>The Day the World Went Dark (Day of Flicker)<em>

The day the world went dark  
>The future glowed ever dim<br>As the revered light pulsated brightly  
>Tender memories vanished from him.<p>

The day the world went dark  
>she lost her warm, heartfelt smile<br>The friend and love she once knew  
>Left her life, and for more than a while<p>

The day the world went dark  
>He held his new life in his arms<br>That baby girl, his precious memento  
>He vowed to protect from all harms<p>

The day the world went dark  
>Those brave men valiantly fought<br>A different battle aboard that fateful flight  
>Life and work were all for naught<p>

The day the world went dark  
>a pure heart's life began to live<br>This honest child with the amber eye  
>With only kindness and happiness to give<p>

Friendships long forged quickly were shattered  
>Lives changed forever as new life gained heart<br>In that singular moment, nothing else mattered  
>The day the world went dark.<p> 


	5. The Iron Heart

A/N: I tried. ;_; The whole Jiggy/Gauche pairing idea makes me think unimaginably weird things. As much as I absolutely adore Aria, it's nice to write about someone else for a change. :3

Loosely inspired by a song by the Wallflowers titled "Angel On My Bike". I don't own that song, nor do I own Tegami Bachi.

Please, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>The Iron Heart (JiggyGauche)_

The wishes we made  
>in those days<br>our hopes, dreams, fears  
>all blended vigorously in this mist of dust<br>the trail that we left behind us

The hopes we held  
>for a future<br>where no one cried  
>tears other than those of loving kindness<br>would shatter the moment our hearts faltered

The scars we gained  
>as lives progressed<br>mementos of our suffering  
>sadness stained our faces, our wills, our minds<br>we kept believing healing days would come

The dreams we adored  
>kept closely by<br>wrapped securely around us  
>snowy threads woven together in our finest hour<br>we remained warm through this brutal winter

The kisses we shared  
>love's purest display<br>our promises tenderly honored  
>the heart's resonances from within our soft lips<br>rendered us oblivious to silly distracting musings

The love we lived  
>one for another<br>our burdens equally carried  
>not a chance to stall ourselves with regrets<br>our iron hearts only propelled us forward


	6. A Story Saved for a Rainy Day

A/N: Based on a small omitted section of my Aria/Sylvette one-shot "Promises". I couldn't find a place for this in the one-shot, so I had to leave it out.

Tegami Bachi is... not owned by me.

Please, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>A Story Saved for a Rainy Day (AriaSylvette)_

Pressing doubts she could no longer hide  
>Her kind friend never more to walk by her side<br>The remnants of their bonds she desired to protect  
>But her confidence shaken, this vow not seemed kept<p>

The girl, the sister, the one they held dear  
>Grew ever kind and lovely, year after year<br>Each passed so quietly without fanfare in the way  
>Saving stories and matters told for this rainy day<p>

She mentioned the story from the past with her lover  
>Precious words spent together, one with the other<br>While the story hardly proved memorable itself  
>One verse etched in memory, such feelings she'd tell:<p>

_A gentle breeze could make the grasses sway  
>Never rendered frail, or faded away<br>Twisted the light blanketing flowers halfway grown  
>But the trees didn't even know the wind had blown<em>

Lamented she did as she conveyed the rhyme  
>Those emotions inside, present all of this time<br>Her desire to be strong as the trees for this girl  
>Left her withered inside, a blade of grass that had curled<p>

"I'm sorry for everything, disappointing you so  
>I want to stand tall and solid so you'd grow<br>Grow into a woman that good would surely seek  
>I just wanted to be your strength when you were weak."<p>

Looking up with a smile, the girl took her hand  
>With that innocent warmth, and a response so unplanned<br>She tenderly said, "The grass has much power  
>It stands tall like the trees among each pretty flower<p>

"When the warmth of spring dawns and the snow disappears  
>The grass returns green as it was the last year<br>It's impossible to stand unwavering as the trees  
>In our fragile grass-like lives, we must feel the breeze."<p>

Her tears dried away in the sun of true words  
>The wisdom of a child expressed and now heard<br>In her moment of comfort, the woman smiled and sighed  
>"Thank you, Sylvette, for this strength now inside."<p> 


	7. Melody

Thank you all for your support thus far. :) It's always a pleasure to write poetry, but it is even more of a pleasure if it's meaningful to someone else as well. So, thank you again! ^^

Tegami Bachi is owned by Asada Hiroyuki.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Melody (AriaGauche)_

A rich melody conveyed a sanguine love  
>her forlorn friend never heard again.<p>

The long draw of the warm bow  
>grazed tenderly across the strings;<br>a moment of purpose, focus, clarity,  
>the sweet repose flowed from her heart.<p>

This calming love-laced timbre,  
>oh this melody, kind and pure,<br>one of hope, of sentiment, of sadness.

No room these days for sorrow,  
>hardly any to reflect on days past.<br>The gentle flow of time nudged her heart ahead.

That heart sent, a melody complete  
>and the trailing silence, its own masterpiece.<p>

A chance for reflection, for insight, to complement  
>To consume fervent longing and eternal love.<br>Such emotions she harbored still for that friend  
>Expressed through that melody time and again.<p> 


	8. If Only

I don't own Tegami Bachi... still. :3

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>If only... (GaucheNoir)_

"_It is all right. Even I do not know who I am, after all._" _  
>-Noir<em>

If only I knew who I was in that time  
>maybe, just maybe<br>she wouldn't have looked at me so fearfully  
>and the baby that cried so woefully in my arms<br>would never be the object of empty promises.

If only I knew who I was in that time  
>maybe, just maybe<br>that boy would never have looked up to me,  
>my false self he admired with such conviction<br>and the truth surely would have come easier.

If only I knew who I was in that time  
>maybe, just maybe<br>they wouldn't have expected as much from me  
>and the disappointment I'd feel if I had failed<br>would never have motivated such recklessness in turn.

If only I knew who I was in that time  
>maybe, just maybe<br>my tale would have been told differently  
>those most precious to me would be ever happy<br>and simply, I wouldn't have caused so much hurt.

* * *

><p><em>In Dreams (AriaGauche)_

In dreams so lucid  
>we'd gaze and wish upon stars<br>still so far away

In dreams so serene  
>I'd hear your heart fluttering<br>through love's quietude

In dreams of kindness  
>we'd never stop believing<br>in lasting friendship

In dreams so loyal  
>you journeyed along my side<br>through laughter and pain

In dreams now faded  
>This realm I shall not remain<br>To say "I love you".


	9. light dark

A/N: A delayed chapter indeed. My apologies! The string of midterms and projects are over, so I am not so busy (_for now_).

As far as this poem goes, I'm not trying to pair these two off, I swear! That would just be a bit weird. :3

I don't own Tegami Bachi.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>lightdark (Lag/Lawrence)

a light upon the land, a darkness within the heart  
>a shadow without an end, and a glow that knew no start.<p>

the burdens upon them both: a light of hope for his friends,  
>that dark salvation for the world, resolve unwavering to the end.<p>

a never-ending cycle of darkness into light,  
>noble causes rendered meaningless if evil deeds helped win the fight.<p>

light must be extinguished, thrown asunder at all costs.  
>those precious they held dear never again shall suffer loss.<p>

equal as all may be, life-long darkness, maddening.  
>a life lived without light is a heart ever saddening.<p>

their fundamental flaws, fatal errors in their minds  
>not a shadow without light, without the dark they'd wander blind.<p>

light shining from within, shrouds of darkness through the land  
>and in that careful moment, they both knew just where they'd stand.<p> 


	10. Home

_Home_ (_Gauche_)

Her love, her best friend  
>Her one and only until the end<br>A promise and a bond unbroken  
>Her home, her heart, her Gauche.<p>

His friend, his inspiration  
>His hero and aspiration<br>The sole source of his motivation  
>His home, his heart, his Gauche.<p>

Her hope, her brother  
>Her life like no other<br>The present, the future, where neither would suffer  
>Her home, her heart, her Gauche.<p>

Their wishes, their doubts  
>Their whispers, their shouts<br>Simple memories made of days without  
>Their homes, their hearts, their Gauche.<p> 


	11. The Letter from Jiggy Pepper

_The Letter from Jiggy Pepper _(_Jiggy / Nelli_)

Dearest Nelli,

I apologize deeply for the grief I've caused  
>You're right, I should honestly take the blame.<br>Clandestine means to a happier end  
>My life without you has not been the same.<p>

I regret not being honest with you  
>I ignored your feelings and your heart<br>Pure as my intentions may have been  
>I didn't want those to force us apart.<p>

If you ever feel lonely or afraid  
>Cast your gaze to the starry sky above<br>Be still and throw your arms around yourself  
>Know that you are truly loved.<p>

Someday our paths will cross once again  
>Our hopes we've forged through these years<br>Shall morph into the dreams we once shared  
>Dreams that expel our sadness, our tears.<p>

Please take good care of yourself  
>Continue being faithful, caring, and true<br>You're all I have in this world  
>You're my heart, my strength, you're simply you.<p>

With fondest regards,

Jiggy Pepper

P.S. Lag Seeing, you say? I will definitely have to thank him the next time I see him.


	12. Whispers on a Lucky Star

Update 11/13! I re-archived "Home" and "The Letter from Jiggy Pepper" to this collection, and added a couple of new poems. I also fixed the formatting on previous chapters.

The first was requested by MoonfireHikari (_best wishes on your exams, darling!_). The second was something I had in my head as I was writing the first one. Midterms and other leisurely and business-like pursuits kept me well-occupied last month. Sorry it took so long. I hope it's to your liking. :]

I don't own Tegami Bachi. I'm also just borrowing Aurum and Argentum. :3

Thank you everyone! :3 Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>A Lucky Star <em>(_Aurum/Argentum - OCs_)

We entered into this life  
>under the same lucky star.<br>Our hopes and dreams so pure  
>and our futures malleable,<br>one and the same, silver and gold.

We shared memories so warm  
>under the same lucky star.<br>Our light we held close by  
>of that everlasting hope<br>burned brightly through those passing days.

We endured sorrows so dark  
>under the same lucky star.<br>Our parting imminent  
>and a fated sacrifice<br>shadowed recollections of joy.

We'll fade into forever  
>under the same lucky star.<br>Our lives' bittersweet end  
>and our legacy's loving start,<br>the trail of light we blazed behind.

* * *

><p><em>Whispers<em> (_Gauche_)

The whispers in the night  
>that carried his heart so well<br>invoked such lucid memories  
>and feelings none could tell.<p>

Our thoughts stayed with him still  
>long after the whispers hushed.<br>Quietude within that followed  
>lingered steadily, never rushed.<p>

Through silence, through the dark,  
>our resounding hearts still fluttered.<br>With such keen unerring resolve  
>letters sent were hardly muttered.<p>

Our hopes for a happily ever after  
>A quiet someday with us<br>Lingered in those nighttime whispers  
>And those letters, our hearts' voiced trust.<p> 


End file.
